Total Drama Couples Drabbles
by TotalDramaFan1123
Summary: Here are some of your favorite couples from Total Drama, Canon to Fanon! Review your couple and I will handle everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! TotalDramaFan1123 here, yeah, let just say that I'm not updating any of my stories for almost months now. I hate it but that's the problem I have so many things to do actually. And I'm not happy for that. But anyway let get into business!**

**Okay I plan this for years now, A one shot stories each for contestants or couples! And I decide it would be a Couples Drabbles. And now I plan to post it! And I need you're help! So if you want to help, here are the rules...**

**1. Okay first of all any of together couple or for short cannon couple. Like Gidgette or Zoke. You could also try Fanon Couples for example Dott or JustHer. Anything! Any couple you ship!**

**2. Okay it has to be rated K-T ONLY. I don't want any of the Explicit one or The Rated M. It might trauma some of the readers okay. And maybe you guys too.**

**3. You could give ideas on how to start the characters conversation. Or where they accidentally see each other or what is the theme, Is this Christmas or birthday of their partner? You're choice! Also decide if they are together or not or would get together or would have a little romance even if they won't get together, If you gets what I mean.**

**4. This is how the format if you would try to send something**

Characters: (Example) Dawn and Scott

Theme: Christmas

Location: At one of those Christmas night at the forest

Status (If you want to): They are just friends but maybe I want them together (If you are a Dott fan then I would give you want you want)

Anything you would like to add more: They should become special friends or they could have a little fluff at the forest. Or its you're story, you could put anything there.

**5. You could send the couples PM or The Review box...all open...**

**6. I suggest you that since Christmas is near, you could use this theme. Also I forgot tell me what gonna happen in your opinion. That just optional. If you want just send it to my PM. Or if you don't want to suggest something what would happen at the end, I'm just gonna use my little imaginary.**

**7. I would try not to be SO cliché.**

**So that's all, guys...I hope you would join and have fun to my little story/ fun game in one shots. Hahah, that's all for now guys...I see you next chapter!**


	2. A Weird Christmas Conversation

**Hey Everyone back again! So here is the first drabble of The Couples Drabbles; It got me interested when I saw this in the comment box. It was Dawncun or Dawn and Duncan. I haven't hear this two being ship but okay I try. This is dedicate to Cole D. Soul!**

* * *

><p>Dawn was walking toward the forest park at a snowy day of Christmas. Christmas was always been her favorite holiday for the entire year. She like the sweet breeze on the air and how the people give each other Christmas gifts. So she try to walk around the forest park, Her most favorite place on her town to see her animal friends.<p>

She was holding tightly on her jacket because the cold breeze was really blowing hard. She didn't join the party her friend, Bridgette and Bridgette's boyfriend, Geoff host at the party hall at their school, Wawanakwa High. She better go alone to have a quiet and lonely christmas for once. Her friends like Izzy, Sierra, Cody or even Noah try to convince her to stay but she refuse.

She want to hang out with them but they could waait there still until midnight to party.

When she arrive from the place she always go, she saw one of the student, she know from the cast. Normally, no one know this place beside her but she guess she was wrong because he actually know it. He was carving a skull on one tree while he sat down at a rock. She frown at this because she never saw a person who can be that rude toward Mother Earth and the Nature.

His Mohawk hair was being blown by the cold breeze. And she couldn't help but frown more as she walk toward the Bad Boy also known as Duncan and sat down next to him. He didn't noticed her as he continue to carve the skull.

_'How rude of him for not greeting someone when they arrive next to him. And how mean he is for ruining Mother Earth. He really...Ugh...is a...Bad Boy.' _Dawn thought as she shook her head at this. She never been so annoyed in her entire life beside when Scott eliminated her at Season 4.

She wan tto stood up and leave before she could do something that will make her regret in the end but she couldn't stood up and she was surprise when she tap Duncan on the shoulder.

She want to slap herself for doing that, She know the Criminal boy will just ignore her and will rudely say to her that leave her alone and go join the other losers or other term for the other contestants in school partying for a 'Stupid' Holiday.

Duncan turn his head toward the pixie girl as he still has the scowl on his face like he has when he was carving the skull at the tree. He thought it was Harold trying to bug him again or Courtney who gonna yell at him for doing that. But it just The Pixie Girl as he call him. He want to be alone until this Creepy Girl arrive. _'What is this girl doing here? What is she gonna do gonna read my mind?'_

"Excuse me, I'm here because I'm having a quiet place to meditate but I saw you destroying the beauty of Mother Earth. And for your information I'm not creepy I'm just reading aura. Yes I can read your mind. Now could you stop carving trees." Dawn said with her arms cross while narrowing her eyes.

_'Great. She's worst than Courtney when she scold me. Who does she think?'_

"I'm only Dawn and you must be Duncan, The Bad Boy of Total Drama Island." Dawn answered again as Duncan look at her surprise for knowing his name.

"How did you know my name...You know what? Forget it. This conversation is a crap." Duncan answered back to her. Dawn glared at him,'_He is super stubborn! Ugh annoying. And how dare he just use a rude and bad word.'_

"You know what? You are really stubborn, you know that right? And can you stop using an unpleasant word?" Dawn requested but she was ignore by the Bad Boy and continue to carve on a tree.

"Ugh! Annoying!" Dawn just sat down next to Duncan as she continue to crossed her arms. She can't believe that she was wasting her time with Duncan who can't even talk to her politely.

She should just leave but she can't because some times Duncan could speak to her and even thought she want to have a silent and peaceful Christmas at the forest, she couldn't help that she was fine being beside by the delinquent. Even thought he wasn't talking to him, it was still nice. Because as Dawn know, Duncan always push people away so he could hide what his emotions really is but he didn't push her away. Due to curiousity, Dawn find herself, reading Duncan's aura and mind. She couldn't make out what Duncan is thinking but she can clearly see Duncan aura is turning to gold and red. It was pure and that aura is interesting for Duncan because Dawn never sees anyone having that kind of aura.

Maybe Duncan wasn't bad after all...That what she was thinking when she saw his aura. She can't help it but her eys soften for Duncan. Yes, he was a jerk to most of the canpers but when he was out away from everyone else, he could be found having a good side instead of that tough side. She couldn't help but giggle when she remember Duncan being nice toward the little animals at Season 5. And was seen crying whether the animal was sad. The Delinquent was bailed out at the big boy jail after Total Drama ended.

Duncan only use his tough side and bad boy side just so the other people or competitors will sees him as the way he thought instead of being a big sweetheart. He might always get in trouble but he has still the slightest of being nice and caring for people. He uses his threatening side to hide his softness to people, he don't want people think of him as weak because that's not the Duncan.

It was weird for Dawn having her fiirst conversation with a person who can't even talk to her properly. It was also interesting that Instead of bickering with her, Duncan just stay silent and continue what he doing. They never has a conversation not in the show or not in the playa. Even so if they talk, Duncan will just talk about dark things or whatever a bad boy like. And she don't like that kind of darkness.

Still, she was wondering what will it be like when you talk to a total sweetheart bad boy. Would it good? Or it will just annoy her every single day? Or would she turn to act like Courtney? She probably turn crazy everytime she hang out with Duncan and she probably go with him and make her also go to Jail after every trouble they went.

She soon realized that Duncan was staring at the sky, he stop from carving already. Dawn couldn't help but stare at him and smile. He was actually cute...What is she talking about even?

"You know you should just take a picture of me at least you could stare at the picture longer. It's still the same." Dawn realized that Duncan saw her staring at him. She look at Duncan again with a slight frown, The bad boy was smirking.

"I'm not staring at you...I'm just checking if you are done ruining Mother Earth." Duncan shrugged at this and continue to look up at the sky.

"Are you star gazing?"

"Well not really...I'm just looking up to see who's is up...Are you interested in constellations?" Duncan asked her as he lay his back at the tree.

"Well really yes. I like star gazing and Looking at the constellations especially on Cold Christmas. It's so peaceful." Dawn stated as she sat down, Indian seat style.

"Hehe, yeah...You know the Big Dipper?" Duncan pointed out at the sky as Dawn nod.

"Yep, Big Dipper was known as Plough. I know weird isn't it? I really love the Ursa Minor. And did you know that Ursa Major was really the brightest among every constellation? They are the stars that form to create it." Duncan explained.

"Well I see them very often actially especially Cancer the Crab. I like that." Dawn said while smiling at the sky.

"Really? They are out now...See that?" Duncan pointed out at the sky again as Dawn look up at the sky following Duncan.

"You know, I thought you are like Courtney when talking to me earlier. Because wow, you telling me what to do. But you really are quiet as Cody stated. And pretty cool. Why you even acting as...that?" Duncan asked breaking the cold silent.

"I just really care for nature and Mother Earth, you know? I don't want nature to be destroy. If you are onmy place you do the same." Duncan just nodded at this and turn his attention back at the sky.

"Maybe I am...I don't know why but I'm really comfortable talking to you." She felt her heart jump out of her chest. She felt her face flushing red. There's something she felt about him. Something different from what she think earlier...

"Why are you even here? Aren't you suppose to hang out with Noah and Cody at the party?" Duncan asked her stopping her from her thought.

"Like I said earlier to you, I want to have a peaceful Christmas. What about you aren't you going to spent your time with everyone else?" Dawn asked back as Duncan sighed putting his knife down.

"Actually, I hate celebrating Christmas...With them or anyone else." Duncan admitted making Dawn gasped, no one deserve to hate Christmas.

"Why?"

"Because I hate them and they hate me...Every Christmas I attend to is a waste of time. No one appreciate me. I don't receive any gifts from my family, they never like me. As I remember they always kick me out of my own house. Christmas is showing joy and If I enjoy it, people won't have a good Christmas." Duncan replied at this as Dawn put her head on his shoulder.

"You know that's not true Duncan! Impossible that you ruin everyone Christmas! You make my Christmas happy even though I want a peaceful Christmas. I guess I need a new person to talk to." Dawn admitted as she shook her head.

"Really? That's really sweet of you sweetheart...I usually don't believe on people compliments but when it comes to you, it's different." Dawn's heart continue to stumble in her chest fast. She don't she can even control her body after what Duncan say. Duncan pull her near him because he noticed she was shivering from the cold.

"A beautiful lady like you is a perfect gift of Christmas for me. A lady is a great love." Duncan smirked at this making Dawn froze. Duncan put his palm at her cheek, What could she possible do when Duncan has his palm on her cheek?

"Dawn, you know you are beautiful as the sky today in Christmas." Duncan whispered to her, His whispered getting soft as he pulled her closer to him.

Dawn swear that when Duncan pull her over make her heart burst. She can't even breathed properly after what Duncan did.

Duncan pressed his lips against Dawn's as he close his eyes to enjoy it. Dawn couldn't help it to close her eyes too. She like the feeling of Duncan kissing him under the moon at Christmas night. Dawn felt her cheeks flushing and tickling her skin as it went toward to her face.

When Duncan pulled away, he smiled. Not the smirk he always put on his lips but a warm and sincere smile. He can't believe that he just fall for Dawn with just one weird conversation. He didn't let go of her as she put her head on his chest to feel the fast heartbeats he having. She didn't move because she like the feeling of Duncan on her side as she feel safe with him.

To Duncan's opinion, Dawn was different from all the girl he dated. She was everything, he can describe. Her beauty was different as it was like the sky and sun together. A fairy tale look and kindness. She appreciate every small compliment or tranquility, he was even a little happy that even thought of how weird she is with the aura reading, she still didn't care what people think of her. That kindness of her was really best personality she has. She can stood up for herself too. She can even cheer people up or give advice. And for that, he describe her as tough inside and out.

He gave her a small kiss on the forehead as they continue to look up in the sky as fireworkd start to form. She smile at this and he smile back.

"Merry Christmas Dawn." Duncan whispered to her ear.

"Merry Christmas too, Duncan." Dawn whispered back to him.

He would rather be dating a wierd and aura whisperer gurl instead of someone else. She was happy and he was happy. Both of them. As they receive the best gift they ever have.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Done! Whoa, this is a long one-shot. I try my best to do this but I think it's not the best I have. I'm sorry if it's super cliche. I just want to update one chapter then another. Okay The next one is decided by me. So I hope you give your criticisms, I appreciate it.<strong>

**-TDF1123**


	3. Surprising Gift from You

**Hey I'm back and good as always but anyway like I promise I will make my own fanon short drabble. And it's Nourtney, yeah I always love them no hater for Duncney fans out there. I just visit some stories on fanfiction about thwm I couldn't help but feel they are really perfect for each other. Again sorry for Duncney fans out there if they read this. I don't hate Duncan to Courtney, I support them because of the opposite personality but I love Courtney with Noah too like what I said above. I support them to the max. Anyway on with the story! :) Again Constructive Criticism is Appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"I hate you!" Courtney yelled as she stomp away from Noah. Not good for starting the holiday with your grilfriend.<p>

"Come on, Court. Just take a chill pill." Noah try to chased her but she was too fast for him...Why he has to be cynical so much including toward his girlfriend?

"No! Just stay away from me! You don't even care about me!" She yelled again before leaving to go inside the girls cabin. Yeah they are stuck at Camp Wawanakwa to celebrate Christmas Eve. Again. They always do this, no matter how Noah try to decline the offer to celebrate,he can't because he still has a contract as state by Chris (Even though, The Contract already expired years ago.)

He hate himself for being super cynical like he didn't even care for Courtney so much now. He made a mental note to slap himself later for being a jerk toward Courtney. He try to talk to her but he was sure that Courtney won't talk to him until he get her something for Christmas.

He hate celebrating Christmas Eve, It's not his thing. He would rather stay at home just to relax and read in front of the fireplace of his and Courtney apartment. Yep, they lived together ever since they start college. They found out that they go to the same university and almost the same course. So that's why they become friends and soon a couple.

Noah has to admit, he don't have a little sweet bone on his body but he don't want Courtney be upset with him again. And he don't want to hurt Courtney because he don't have a gift for her.

He love Courtney but sometimes the CIT is so stubborn and would brag about things. And would want Noah to do things on her own ways without even hearing her boyfriend own opinion. But even if Courtney is that bossy, he love her for that. That is Courtney. What could he do if he love Courtney for the way she is? That's how love work.

And because of Love he will do anything just so Courtney could forgive him and start talking to him again. Love is always worth fighting for like people say on those crappy love story in small pocket book. And even if it hurt him or humiliate him, he will do anything for Courtney.

And that is that.

He went to the guys cabin only to see Cody who was playing his phone. Trent who was playing the guitar, humming a song. Owen eating a leftover cake from the party thry have yesterday. They look at him with a smile but they receive an emotionless face.

"Hey Noah..." Trent greeted with a wave.

"Hey buddy!" Owen greeted with an enthusiasm tone.

"Sup Dude!" Cody greeted his best friend too with a grin

"Yeah uh Hi...Do you know if the arts and craft center open today?" He asked looking at them with a straight look.

"Maybe, I think so, dude...check it." Trent answered as he continue to play his guitar softly.

"I think they left it open." Cody answered too as he didn't look up at his best friend because he was busy beating the opponent on the game he was playing.

He turn at the window to see the door of the center is open so he turn away without a thanks or a goodbye. He didn't even bother because they didn't notice him leave too so that is that.

He went inside the arts and craft center to see things that is worthless and that make him groan in frustration. He only have few hours to be ready to give Courtney the gift. He continue to look everwhere until he spot something. He grin at this like he just won a jackpot.

* * *

><p>Courtney was with the other girls in the girls cabin. Mostly with Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, Dawn and Zoey. She told them about how Noah didn't even get her a gift when Christmas Eve will start soon and by mean soon, Tonight! The other girls shook their head at this, dismay that Noah don't have the sweet bone at all. Now Courtney is here crying to them for advice.<p>

"Why didn't he even have a the sweet bone for me? Doesn't he love me? All he do all day is read, read and read! It's like his books is more important than me!" Courtney wailed at this as Gwen rub the back of Courtney.

"Aw, Courtney. I'm sure he love you more than anything in the world. Noah just...Don't have the soft and sweet bone. But I'm sure he planning on giving you a gift for apology and Christmas gift." Gwen try to cheer up her friend.

"Maybe not. Noah all do was sit down on one place and read until it's time to go to bed." Heather rolled her eyes as Zoey nudged her on the chest as the queen bee rub it.

"C'mon Courtney, you know Noah. He's not the guy who show emotions easily. But maybe he would do anything to make you forgive him." Zoey advised as Courtney wiped her eyes.

"I hope he does andd if he don't he would receive the most painful thing in Christmas. A punch in the face and he would hear the word,'It's Over!'" Courtney told them as they rolled their eyes in unison.

"Courtney, you shouldn't let anger first. You need to hear Noah out first." Dawn added while putting a hand on Courtney shoulder. Bridgette nodded at Dawn advice in agreement.

"Dawn's right, Court. There must be a reason why he didn't get a gift. Maybe he forgot it or maybe...just lazy as always." Bridgette mumbled the last part as Heather nod in silent when she heard it.

"Oh Courtney, Courtney, Courtney...You sure has a taste for man. Look, Noah might be a sarcastic smartass like he is back all the right season but we know deep down that cold and rude Jerk like Noah. He still has the heart for you. Remember as you told us? Noah will do anything just to win you and did he give up? No that's why he got you. And you know that Noah will kill himself just to save you and protect you." Heather exclaimed as Courtney look at her speechless. Was this the queen bee and mean Heather? No is the answer. "And no matter he won't give you a gift, he still the wonderful gift you have." Heather added as Gwen nod in agreement.

"I, for once agree with Heather. Like people said, Love is the most wonderful gift to have. Yet the hardest to keep and the most painful to lose. So Noah is really the best gift you got so far. And if you make things over between you guys, it's the most painful to lose because you can't find someone like Noah again."

Courtney didn't even listen to them after what Gwen told her. She was thinking about this and she don't want to admit but they are right. Noah is really the best gift she ever receive in her entire life. So why even bother asking for more gift to her sarcastic boyfriend when all along Noah is the real gift. He might not be an object but he is the most valuable thing she receive like she said earlier.

Courtney has to admit that Noah might be a lazy bone and sarcastic guy but Noah really does protect her and care for her so much more than anything beside his books. And when someone touch Courtney, Noah would suddenly turn to a hulk and kick your ass. Beside hating people touching his books, he also don't want anyone to touch his Courtney because Courtney is his property like book is his own property. That's how sweet Noah is behind that emotionless guy look. And he don't want to see Noah being in pain when she broke his heart and maybe you will see him someday writing his sorrow letter. Because one time that happen, he didn't go out at his room for more than a month not until he has the courage to apologize to her for it.

Courtney love Noah but the Bookworm is just super sarcastic between their relationship. Sometimes he will also brag about being the top from his class from hifh school. And will brag about having the high score on some video game. He don't have spirit and would give a sarcastic remark when Courtney talking about her stories when she wad hugh school. That's why sometimes he receive a slap from her. He deserve it as he admit it afterward. He always complain but Courtney always thought he is cute when pouting. But even though Noah only do was read and read and throw sneer remarks here and there. She still love him for that. What could she do if she love Noah for the way he is. That's how love work.

And Love, she would do anything to forgive Noah for being a jerk and stupid at the same time too. Because love is blind and stupid too. You will do anything even if it stupid already. She made up her choice, she will give Noah a chance.

"Now do you understand why Noah is important to you?" Bridgette asked after ending the duiscussion. Even though she didn't listen to them the whole tume, she nod with a smile.

"Yeah I do. Maybe I did take him for granted. Thanks Girls, you're the best." She stood up at this.

"That's the spirit! Now would you give Noah your present?" Dawn asked with a smile. Courtney nodded and grab a square gift box.

"I will...Thanks again girls for the advice. See you later gals." She left to look around or go to the mess hall to talk to other people.

* * *

><p>Later that night, everyone gather around the bonfire with Christmas song playing in the background. It's almost midnight, so they just chat around and give their gifts early because hey they are impatient to wait for what their partner gift is. So they plead each other to give the gifts now.<p>

As for Courtney, she was looking around for the person she would expect to arrive at the bonfire just now. Noah. She starting to be worried where the heck is her boyfriend. She is worried that Noah might walk around the forestand got lost and got mauled by the bear without her knowing. But gladly, Bridgette was there who was holding a new surfboard given by Geoff. And Gwen who was sitting next to her holding, a blue bass guitar, Trent given her as a Christmas gift. They told her to relax, and Noah might just taking his time.

So she relaxed and listen to everyone else thanking each other for the gift. She saw Lindsay squealing over Tyler gift for her. A new box of make up with a sparkly pink bracelet.

"Thanks, Tyson- I mean Tyler. I love it!" Lindsay thanked her boyfriend with a kiss. Courtney rolled her eyes at this.

"Now open your gift Tyler!" Tyler shrugged at this and open his gift to reveal a football shirt with the word,'Tyler is the best!' Tyler just smile at this and gave his girlfriend a peck in the lips.

Heather look at her boyfriend, Alejandro with a narrow eyes,"I hope you gift me something decent. Not like last year. You gave me a doll! While Bridgette got a ring last year and they got married after six months." She pouted at this. Alejandro just smirk.

"Oh Chica, you know I will marry you someday. Someday but for now I will give you this." Alejandro give her a small box, like it only fit a ring on it.

"I thought you say that you will marry me someday. Not npw. Why you have an engagement ring?" Heather scoffed at this.

"Oh it's not a ring, chica. Just open it." Heather scoffed again and open it but she was staring it agape. It was a key. She don't know if it's a house key or a car key. But she was hoping it was the latter.

"What is this for? Don't think you will give me a house key like Mike did to Zoey this year."

"Oh it's not a house key but it's a car key. Not just ordinary car key but the car you ever want." Heather gasped at this. She can't believe it, Alejandro just give her, the dream car she was wanting. The cute black and white mini Cooper, she saw when they look for a car for her dad once.

"Sorry I couldn't find a better car. Like Chevrolet or Ford or something. That's only I can afford, Chica an-" He was cut out when Heather hug him

"Thanks! This is enough to make me happy Alejandro! Best Christmas gift ever receive!" Heather thanked him as Alejandro saw some of the guy giving him a thumbs up.

"And I supposed that I have a gift too." Alejandro smirked as Heather reach out for a box. He confusedly open it but only gasp when he saw the silver watch he been wanting when they always go to the mall.

"Well?" Heather raised an eyebrow. "Do you like it?"

"I don't like it...I love it!" He kissed her due to his happiness as everyone else cheered at this. They stop when the two former villain pull away and when Noah arrive.

"Hey, Noah. What you got there, huh?" Gwen greeted while smirking at him who just smirk.

"I...Uh...Just want to give this to Courtney..." Courtney gasped at this and blush.

"Aw, You shouldn't have..." Courtney commented at this hugging her boyfriend."but before your gift, I should give you my gift first." She hand Noah the box and he open it only to see a picture frame with their picture where they were star gazing at the night with Courtney has her head on Noah shoulder. This was their date. First date when they got together.

"My, uh...Cousin took this photo when she was spying on us and it surprise me she did took a good photo of us. And I thought I should give this to you because it's good and all. And it will make you remember how much we love each other." Courtney explained while rubbing the back of her neck.

"I didn't think it's good." Noah commented and this making Courtney frown but Noah isn't finish,"Because it's wonderful!" He hugged her before he look at his watch to see it's already 11:59.

"Time Check: 11:59. Maybe it's time for a countdown while I give you my gift." He nodded at this and everyone else agree.

"10! 9! 8!" Everyone chanted while looking at the two of them.

"Courtney I know I been a jerk and hurt you when I don't have a gift earlier but now I do have and before I will give it to you and still have time..I will give you a heart warming speech first. Look, ever since we become a couple. I change so much because of you. You make me happy and you make me complete. Almost everyone told me, that you are my world and you are the greatest gift I have. People also say that Love is worth fighting for. So I fight for you and I didn't give up. As much as you are a bossy and a snobby girl." Courtney glared at this.

"6...5...4"

"But that's the reason why I love you. They say that Love is the most wonderful thing to happen to you and if you lose them it's very painful. And that will I become if you broke up with me. Because you are the only girl who can actually stand my sarcastic and big mouth. You are my property and you are my world. I won't pick money over you because you are valuable and no one will gonna beat that. So I love you!" Courtney was shock at this because she heard the three words she been wanting to hear from Noah. Without a sarcasm or without a joke. The sincere I love you is the only thing that echo in her head. And that make her happy.

"3..."

"I love you! I love you! I Don't even know how to explain it because 'I love you' explained everything. And it's time to make this relationship forever." He pulled out a small velvet box and kneel down making Courtney gasped.

"I want to say is...Courtney, would you spend your entire life with me?" This is the thing he found earlier at the Arts and Craft Center. And he know no one owns it because he aksed almost everyone about this.

"I know it's early but I know that it will be worth it to spend with you forever." Noah smiled at this.

"2..."

"Noah...of course! I will spend my entire life with you! Yes! My answer is yes!" She helped Noah up who was still shock at the answer.

"1! Merry Christmas!" And exactly Courtneu kissed him passionately making everyone else cheered at this. She can't believe her boyfrien-Oh wait it's now fiance would be so sweet to make a heart warming speech. She stared at Noah who smile at her.

"I love you so much..." Noah smirked at this when he heard Courtney.

"I love you too, Princess..."

And that would be the most wonderful gift Courtney would receive from Noah at Christmas. Spending with him. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I'm done! See I told you it will be sweet...so what do you think? Comment it! And decide who would be the next couple.<strong>

**-TDIFan1123**


	4. Being Second isn't Bad after All

**Hey! I'm back again! So here is next for the Couples Drabble! It's Samey (Sammy) and Topher for short Samopher! I guess some of you like this couple. Because well Topher is perfect for Samey. Well I don't know really how to write Samey and Topher but I will try for you everyone!**

**Also...**

**Pizzawizz- I'm going to do the drabble you request next...But I just have to choose between the first one you request or the second one. Anyway thanks for the review last chapter :) You're the best!**

**Anyway here goes for Samopher!**

**Note: I don't own Total Drama, If I did I probably. Make every fanon couple happen.**

* * *

><p>Topher was walking around the forest of Pahkitew Island at night. He can't sleep so he told himself maybe a quiet walk at the forest alone so he could think about something.<p>

His fellow teammates were already asleep even though he know Jasmine should be awake. But maybe she got tired after the third challenge of the day. She actually the strongest team member at Team Kinosewak. But Amy and Samey start to argue over the balloon and then POP! The balloon pop and eliminating the three of them.

He was actually thinking about Samey crying after the challenge due to it her fault. Well, if he was asked he would tell that it's not Samey fault for losing the challenge. It was her mean and bossy sister, Amy fault. He was upset that the Nice Cheerleader twin was crying over something that isn't even her fault.

He don't know why is he pitying Samey, if they didn't even interact to each other ever since! He groaned and hold his head in frustration as he getting confuse and confuse. Usually, Topher wouldn't even care for an innocent girl and being bullied by a mean girl but this was different.

'Topher what is wrong with you?' He thought while still holding his hair in frustration. 'What because you think Samey is just so cute and innocent and don't deserve to be treat like that. Ugh! Topher shut up! What happening to you?!' He slap his face so he could wake him up. Maybe he was also tired even thought he didn't even help a single time. He don't even remember helping!

Whay got Topher interested? The fact that Samey fool her sister to eat the dangerous apple. And the fact it will make Amy choke and hide the beauty mark of her face. He saw that actually while the others don't. It was amazing to trick an older sister. She even trick Chris on thinking she was Amy! Priceless!

Well he never ever like Amy for the past three episodes. So he didn't bother id she was eliminated instead of Samey. Actually to tell the truth she saw Samey planning to eat the apple even though he and she now that is poisonous. Not until Amy got it and then taunt her sister that Samey was going home tonight. But when Amy left he smiel at Samey who suddenly remember the thought the apple is poisonous.

He suddenly stop in track when he heard...Crying? He believe that sound is familiar, the familiar cry he heard from before but he was sure it was from the other team. But why would he has the instinct that it was from his team when all of them are sleeping? Come on! He was about to go back at the tree fort his team build but his feet bring him to the person. Beside he was also curious.

'Stupid Feet. Why you have to fail me again?' He suddenly feel that he was getting closer so he stip and listen to where the voice is. He continue to go to east side and hide behind the tree when he know he was actually near the person crying. He peek at the tree only to see blonde hair. Wait blonde? Is that possible it's Samey?

No. Maybe it's the blonde girl from the other team, Sugar right? But he was sure Sugar never cry except for beauty pageant. He feel that Sugar is much tougher than he think actually. The beauty queen even scare him with a nail fill. So he peek more only to see indeed Samey crying while sitting at the tree stump.

He has no choice but to go to her but the nice twin didn't see him. He can see Samey was really guilty for what she done or actually hate bwing on this tough place where no one actually like her or probably will be hate more when they find out what she did to her popular, mean and the star of Team Kinosewak. He didn't blame her, he always be there for hher.

He felt his heart beat fast at his chest when he sat down next to Samey. He was surprise when he touch her shoulder. Samey jumped in surprise for this sudden action. She saw Topher staring at her. She suddenly wiped her eyes to remove the tears but Topher know more.

"Topher? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Samey asked him.

"I supposed to ask you that, Samey. What are you doing here and crying? It's dangerous out here to be alone." Topher answered this. Samey was shocked at first but shook her head looking at Topher straight in the eye. She gonna act like Amy again.

"What do you mean crying? I don't cry. Sparemey is the only one who cry over pathetic things. Well she deserve to be out today. She cost the game. And I should asked you that. Aren't you supposed to be admiring the sadistic man known as Chris McLean again?" Wow she was great at acting but Topher know her secret already. In fact he was angry that Samey trying to be like her Sister even though Samey is right enough for herself.

"Samey, listen to me...Don't think I don't know your secret for fooling your own older sister. I know everything. I saw everything. You don't need to act like Amy." Topher stared at her at the eyes. Samey couldn't even look at him back because she was guilty as tears start to form but she stay strong.

"What do you mean, Topher? I'm Amy, The better version of Samey. Why do you think I would act as Samey? No way in the million years." Topher couldn't believe Samey just defending her evil sister. Why would she do that? Would she think he would tell them? To get her kick out?

"Samey! Don't act like this! Why would you want to protect your own evil sister who been cruel to you ever since you guys are a small kid! You don't deserve to have her by your side! Don't think she's better than you! Think you are better than her!" Topher almost yelled at her but gladly he calm himself down. "Sorry."

"I-it's fine...I-I just don't want people to know what I did."

"Sammy" (Topher just called her by how her name really pronounced but I will continue putting Samey. But her name will be pronounced as Sammy) Samey looked at him in the eyes. Topher can only saw her eyes with full of sadness and regret. He know she is really upset. He can see tears forming at Samey eyes.

"Samey, Let it out." Samey was confused by this.

"What do you mean?"

"Let everything out! Cry everything! Don't be afraid that you get weak over this. You need everything to get out of your chest. I don't care if you cry in front of me. I be here to be a shoulder. Just let it out." Both of them goes silent then suddenly Samey hug him and cry uncontrollably. Topher just pat her back as he wipe her tears.

"That's how would you show how to be strong and toughen up. Look Samey, you don't need to be as perfect as your sister because you're perfect as yourself. And beside why would you want to be like your sister when she do all things so bad and mean. Do you want to be like the monster she is? No, right? So stop praising your sister because she's lucky that she has more friends, popularity and attention. Who cares about that when you don't even have the beauty in the inside? Even though you are not as popular as your sister you still have the beauty inside and out. That's important. And beside people will see you as a great person if they listen to their heart." Topher pointed at her heart.

"Really?"

"Yes. And if they listen to their heart like Jasmine and I did. They will love you too. And you need to follow what your heart saying. If you wnat friends choose real friends. Beside I'm sure Amy judt have avlot of friends because she is a cheer captain and popular. If she don't have that then she's nothing. And if she don't have you, she won't even live." Topher spoke up making Samey just stare at him can't believe an uber fan of Chris McLean was here saying everything to toughen her up.

She didn't know but her heady soften after that and she couldn't help but hug Topher tightly as a sign of thanks. Topher was shock but he just smile and hug back.

"Thanks Topher...Thanks for comforting me...Maybe you are right, I should have known what will be a result if i become my sister." Topher just chuckled at this and pull back to the hug.

"Just remember be yourslef Samey. Just be the person you are." Topher whispered under her hair. Samey has to admit at first sight she saw Topher her heart skip a beat but she thought her sister love him too so she didn't even try to asked Topher to hang out. And this was nice having dome alone time with the guy she dream. Topher was her Prince and she was his princess.

"Thanks Again, Topher..."

"No problem Samey..." Topher closed his eyes and kiss Samey at the cheek but exactly Samey look at him meeting her lips at the boy lips too. She wss dhock and was blushing furiously but she let it go and close her eyes too.

Topher thought Samey would push him away but she didn't and just enjoy it very much. After seconds of kissing they pull away and smile at each other.

"You do realized that you still need to act like Amy huh?" Topher smirked making Samey laugh. The angelic laugh. The first time Topher hear her laugh.

"Don't worry I can still keep that act up in front of everyone else. At least someone else make me super special today." Topher turn red at this making Samey laugh more.

"And Don't worry I will keep the secret that you are Samey instead of Amy. Secret safe with me." Samey leaned and kiss him at the cheek.

"You are the best."

"I know."

"How do you even know that I was pretending all along?"

"Well let just say I was exactly walking around the forest then suddenly heard you crying inside a cave but stop when you are about to eat that poisonous apple then Amy came in and grab the apple. And with that i heard everything and..." samey just listened to Topher story as she stare at him dreamily. Maybe being the second twin isn't bad after all. Not only she made a new friend, stood up for herself and fool her sister. She also met Topher the guy who will always tell her to be strong and to stood up for herself.

'I guess being second isn't bad after all I thought.' Samy thought as she sighed dreamy again laughing at Topher reaction. They were still together at the middle of the forest holding into each watching the sky.

This is what you call true love from Topher.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!Haha I told you I can make another chapter...Anyway sorry again for not updating very fast. But I try my best. Anyway even if it take me until 2 in the mroning to write this. Its still worth it. Anyway sorry for grammar, I will fix it. Promise. HAPPY NEW YEAR by the way! Review and Read people :)<strong>

**Again Pizzawizz...Just wait...I will make you a chapter on this drabble :)**

**-TDIFan1123**


	5. I'm here for You

**So hey everyone again! So I hope you like last chapter! Did you like it? I hope you do! Anyway Pizzawizz, just like I promise...I will make one of the couple you suggest and it's will be...Brella! I know right! It's look kinda interesting. Maybe this is just like last chapter but with Ella singing, Ella petting an animal and well Brick come in to give advice instead of Topher. Yeah like that.**

**Anyway for the other people who review don't worry I will make all of the couple you suggest very soon or maybe next chapter. Haha you nust have to wait and see :)**

**Let's go on with the story...**

* * *

><p>Brick walked away from everyone else well mostly from Jo and some jerks from the show. He hate them and he was very furious. He want to get away from them at New Year's Eve Party of Geoff.<p>

He didn't do anything bad to them or something but why would they be so mean? He can still remember their laughter, he think it was stuck to his head now. Then he remember when he blow a guse atthem earlier.

It's been 4 years after the show Total Drama ended. But they still haven't change, and he was included there. Yes he never change, he still a cadet and was going to other countries in the world. Everyone else was still mean, rude and immature as he describe them.

So he figure out a walk in the woods would be great to clear his mind off. He can't stand the loud party at the music hall at the town, Geoff throw. And he can't stand everyone else. Yeah, all of the 52 contestants are there including Chris and Chef. It's most likely a reunion to him.

He didn't know most of them and he don't care whether he would meet them one by one or not.

He was now at the middle of the forest when suddenly he heard one particular person crying. It's impossible someone crying at New Year's Eve. Because New Year is all about having fun and having new beginning. For him, he's not that happy and beside nothing will change. Unless if the cast will follow their resolutions. He doubt they will.

So, out of curiousity, he walk toward further to find out who is this person crying at the middlenof the forest alone and sad. As he get closer, he noticed a black ebony hair nearby an oak tree. He give a peek at the tree he was hiding. He saw a familiar face sitting a tree stump, crying her heart out.

It was the princess girl on the half of season 5, Total Drama Pahit- whatever it is called. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Ella. The singing Snow White Parody. He couldn't help but smile at this when he remember watching one of the episode of that season. He think of her as cute and has an angelic voice. And the way she communicate with animals just like Dawn.

She was nice not like most of the cast of that season especially the beauty queen Sugar who was the reason for Ella elimination. He was angry that because of Sugar, she got eliminated early. The team told her to not say it to Chris but she still did. And Brick can't believe Sugar make it to the final 3. She was disgusting actually and mean, more than Heather and Jo combine.

The reason he only watch that season because of Ella and two the other campers forcing him to watch it. As they say, 'He would miss the fun.' And he didn't regret it after all. To be honest, he develop a soft side for Ella. And it develop more when he saw her tonight.

Ella was different from the show, instead of having short hair that is curly like Snow White. She has long, sparkling, black hair that flow down until her chest. It was beautiful, Brick thought. Nobody might appreciate it but he still can appreciate this pretty lady. Instead of wearing the pink dress...She wear a long sleeve pink and white blouse and a black skirt that didn't reach to her knee. She also wore a red ribbon clip instead of the red headband. Overall, she was perfect.

If only she was smiling tonight like she usually at the show...

Brick was about to leave when suddenly he step on a twig. He shrienked quietly at this and look to see if Ella heard it. To his surprise, she did heard it and was now lookinf around to see if someone was there.

"Hello? Is someone there? Show yourself." She whimpered. Wow, her voice was still angelic and a music to Brick ears. Maybe he need to show himself so he wouldn't scare the girl.

"Here goes..." he mumbled and went out to his hiding place. Ella saw Brick and was looking confused at him.

"Umm...hello? What's bring you here?" Ella asked him as she sat down again at a tree stump.

She was trying to remember who is this guy again, she know he was one of those contestants on season four where Camp Wawanakwa went to a dump. He was the cadet, she know it. She only can't remember his name.

It doesn't matter anyway, The important is someone is here with her. She watch Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and she think Chris was horrible to them all. It was funny when Ella remember the revealing your secret. That's episode two, she know it. She was laughing when he get embarrass when Jo was taunting him. She know both of them are great rival. And she just hope Brick even though she don't know his name made it farther.

He was eliminate at the fashion show challenge right? Ella thought to herself as Brick went next to her and sat down.

"Ella...Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" Ella was surprise when Brick know her name when they don't actually interact.

'How does he know my name? Maybe he watch the show?' Ella asked again in mind.'Why am I crying even?'

Oh right, she was crying because when she try to approach her so called friend Sugar, she just push Ella and tell her that to leave her alone. And she is not her friend, ever her friend. That still echo in Ella's head as she remember that no one even dare to go up to her and help not even Dave or Sky or Shawn. They just stare at her. They left her alone as she cry and ran away from the ballroom. They didn't follow her or chase her to comfort her. What kind of friends they are?

"Uh, I just got some dust on my eyes...uh..." she was still confused who he is until Brick sigh and introduce himself.

"Brick MacArthur...but just call me Brick." Brick said as he offer a handshake.

_'Brick..._I like the sound of his name. So that's his name. Cute actually,' Ella complimented at her mind while smiling. She grab hid hand and shake it nicely.

"Nice meeting you Brick! I'm Ella! You probably know me." But Brick just sat there staring at her.

'Damn, Brick why are you staring at her? Get the hold of yourself!' Brick yelled at his mind while hitting himself inside.

"Um, Brick are you okay?" Ella asked again looking worried. He shook his head at this to bring him back to his trance.

"Yeah...I know you are crying because of something. Spit it out. I don't want to leave someone in tears without them saying it to me. Maybe I could give you advice. I know you're just pretending you are okay but I know better than that." Brick answered making Ella speechless.

She got to be strong so she won't show Brick what is her problem. She don't want Brick to think she going on a Damsel in Distress again like she show on Dave at the show which didn't even work because right now Dave and Sky are okay and halpily together. She was happy for them but she was upset that Dave still don't like her. He just like her as a friend. Friend.

That echo to her head making tears start to form at her eyes and eventually start to flow down at her cheeks. No, she can't be weak in front of someone. She need to move on and find someone else better than Dave or better friend than Sugar. She was embarrass that she was crying in front of Brick but Brick didn't move just looking at her with a sad expression on his face. He suxdenly grab her face and wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Look, Ella...j-just tell me...I don't care if you cry in front of me. Just let it out. Tell me everything and maybe I could help you." Brick suddenly spoke as he pull her into a hug. Ella just continue to cry at his chest. He didn't care whether his suit is wet with tears. The important is he was there for Ella.

"I Don't know Brick...I don't know what I did wrong...Why does she hate me so much?" Brick know who she was talking about. It was Sugar. Too bad he didn't know what happen because he was late and that's the reason why he just leave at the party because no one want to tell him what happen.

Brick know how Sugar been cruel to her by laughing at her misfortune. He can't believe Sugar would just laugh at people. Maybe if Sugar was on Ella place, she would feel bad too.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ella...I know who you talking about...if that bitch will continue to hurt you. She need to go through me first. Is that filth bitch cause you again to cry?" Brick was getting furious on everyone else. Especially when he saw a friend hurting and crying and they don't care about them.

He can't even think why would people hate Ella. She was too good to be hate by everyone else. No matter she was annoying due to the singing but he didn't mind as it was a beautiful music like he describe above. He felt so upset for himself and for her.

He look down at Ella who was holding into Brick tightly, she was still crying with her hands on her face. He rub her back whe. Suddenly Ella broke the silent,"Yes. It's Sugar." Then continue to cry, he shush her to calm down.

"Shh...Calm down, please stop crying I'll be here. Ella, tell me what happen. I want to know." Ella look up at him then wipe her eyes.

"Well.*Sniff* it's happen when I walk up to her..." Ella started to tell the whole story.

_(Flashback)_

_Ella was walking toward the buffet table as she saw her friend, Sugar eating there alone. She smile at this as she saw her friend happy._

_'Maybe she will approach me too like she always do.' Ella thought to herself as she sighed before coming to the buffet table. She tap Sugar at the shoulder who turn around, instead of seeing Sugar smile it was a frown spread at her face._

_'She again? Why can't I just stay away from this girl?' Sugar thought as she fix herself and give Ella a death glare._

_"Hey best friend! Nice to meet you again! Do you miss me? I miss you too!" Ella greeted as she hug Sugar tightly. Sugar just groaned at this._

_'Why can't dis girl leave me alone? Does she still don't know I don't like her one bit?' Sugar thought again getting irritated. From all of the contestants in Total Drama Pahkitew Island, She couldn't stand Ella the most. Because of her singing, because of how pretty she is, how animals love her, how everyone else praise her and most of all get the attention of their team._

_"We should hang out with Sky and Dave! I'm sure they want to hang out too!" Ella continue to blabber to her._

_'Why can't she stop blabbering? That's it, I need to get rid off her.' She fake to smile sincery while hugging Ella back."Oh Ella...how I miss you too."_

_Ella smiled at this and continue to hug back. She was happy that Sugar was snow accepting her. But her joy was cut when Sugar speak again but this time, it was a rude tone._

_"Not. Miss you! Get off me!" Sugar pushed Ella off her as Everyone else stop partying to look at the commotion. Ella was at the floor frowning. As Sugar was there still standing up narrowing her eyes._

_"Sugar? I thought you miss me..."_

_"You think I will miss you missy? As if! Remember that I can't stand you ever!" Sugar yelled at her. Ella could feel tears start to form again at her eyes._

_"B-but I thought we are friends..." Sugar laughed so coldly at this and look down at the princess._

_"You and me? Friends? Ha! Never! No way in a million years we will become friends. And being best friends. We are not! That's worst that friends! No matter what you do you won't get my respect! So better stop looking like a stupid girl in front of everyone because no one likes you!" Sugar added more making Ella's tears start to flow down._

_"I have friends!" Ella defend herself but Sugar laughed again._

_"Oh yeah if you have friends, they should protect you! But they didn't! Sky or Dave didn't even come to you." It's true. Dave and Sky just stand there looking down at Ella. Like they didn't care. Like they aren't friends. That just make Her cry more._

_"That's not true! They are my friends, right guys?" The two said friends just look away feeling guilty. That break Ella heart again. Not only Sky leaving her in the air but also Dave who become her best friend. What kind of friends are they? Ella couldn't take this anymore so she stood up and start running away. From everyone, from Sigar and from the truth._

_She felt she was alone as everyone just stare at her without saying a word. She thought Sky and Dave will follow her but they didn't. _

_She's hopeless. Hopeless from friends. Hopeless for romance. Hopeless from everything. She just hope someday one person would be her friend and her lover that will protect her from anything. But there's no chance with hope when she didn't even receive it after years._

_Fairytales don't exist for her as much as she is a princess. Not all fairytales ended happily but also sadly._

_(Flashback Ended)_

And with that Brick was shocked as ever. He look at Ella who push him away just to cry more to just hide her emotions. From him.

"They leave me at the air! I thought se were best friends...but that just fake. After what sacrifice I did for my happy ending so my friends would be happy. But after that they just forget me, forget about the help I did for them. I dont know if I can even move on or find new friends and a new prince. If they would also do the same to me! No one likes me!" Ella yelled as she just hug Brick again.

"Why am I being such a fool for falling in love with someone who didn't even love me. Why would I based my own story to a fairytale if it just fantasy. Maybe I never really have one. Maybe I will be lonely forever." Ella told Brick while crying again. Brick couldn't take it anymore, she don't know why would they be such a horrible people to Ella. They don't know this beautiful, nice and kind girl was just faking all the smile all along just to make them happy too. She was hiding the sadness and the pain she having.

"You're not alone Ella! Why would you think that you wouldn't have a happy ending! You are not a fool for falling in love! Everyone is like that...Don't think of yourself being different from everyone else because they are popular! Who cares about them! I'm here being with you to make yourself better and think they would feel sorry that they left you in the air! You don't know me well and I don't know you well because we never interact but what did I do? I just stay here. To help you with your problem because I feel whatyou are feeling." Brick voice suddenly soften after that. Ella just stare at him deep in the eyes.

"That's the point, we don't know each other but you are helping me! What if you would do the same thing to what they did to me? What? I'm still alone looking for a place to find my happiness like a homeless and hopeless dog? That's not easy! You don't know Brick! Whatever the pain you are feeling that is different from what the pain I feel that I don't even deserve!" Ella yelled back at Brick still looking down.

"You are right maybe we are not the same for receiving the pain but...I understand you, Ella. Why would you push people? Just because you're afraid oof them leaving you again? That's not the Ella in the show before. As much we don't actually talk before I know how people can be cruel because my fellow ex competitors are like that. Laughing at me and calling me an idiot. Even though it's hurt I just ignore them because being the person I am now make me very special. Instead of acting like another one that who isn't you. Tell me, would people love you when you're someone else?" Ella just shook her head at this continue to listen to Brick speech.

"That what I meant Ella. Will you be happy when you are acting like another person that make people hate you? I'm sure no one would like to be another person to ruin their popularity. It's not your problem that they left you. It's their problem. Do you think they would survive without your joyful and enthusiasm at the gang. I'm sure they not. Would they feel calm without your music? No they won't. Whoever left you are not your true friends. People that will love you for whoever you are even if you are acting a fool of yourself is your true friends. And I mean trulu your real and sincere friends. You just have to believe in yourself, in your instincts and in your heart. And trust people. Nobody is perfect. People are just trying to be perfect even though they are not." Brick explained as he was happy that the speech came out from his heart.

Ella was speechless but smile at this, the sincere smile she always gave,"Thanks Brick...That speech is just wow. I never thought about it not until you gave that heart warming speech. I'm sorry I yelled at you and doubt you before. I just thought no one trust me and love me for who I am." Brick just smiled back at her looking at her black eyes that is sparkly at the night.

"It's my honor to help people. It's nothing, I'm just upset that you don't believe me at first but don't worry it's fine. I'm happy that you are smiling again." And did he love the smile she giving him. Now he know how to make her feel so loved again.

"Oh you really like my smile? Thanks! I like the way you tell me about that speech!" Brick couldn't help but feel his face flushednfrom that, Ella giggled at this and stood up.

"Come on let's go back to the party...I feel so much better than earlier! Thanks again Brick!" Brick couldn't stop smiling as he stood up with the help of Ella. Ella start to leave in a ballet dance kind of way but Brick don't want to end this beautiful night with her without something special to give her.

"Ella, wait!" Ella stopped and went to Brick again.

"Yes Brick?"

"I'm the one who should thank you. Without you, maybe I wouldn't let everything out of my chest. Maybe I will hold this feelings for more than few years again. You make this night very special for me. You make me feel that I should learn how to love myself too." Ella's heart start to beat faster as a blush start to form at her face.

"That's nothing Brick. I just don't want a special friend to be hurt too even though I don't what I did to make you feel so great for yourself." Ella giggled at this aa she gave Brick another tight high that make Brick feels Ella affection. He look at Ella straight at the eye and lean in while closing his eyes. He felt his lips touches Ella's. Ella was surprise that Brick kiss her at the lips! She didn't push him away and feel the kiss as she close her eyes. She put her arms at his neck with a blush on her face. Now this is true love. Their first kiss at the woods in new year's eve. Fireworks start to fire up at the air as animals gather around the two.

Brick could never been so happy that he earn Ella heart and he was proud that he has the gut to do that. Ella just couldn't be so happy in her entire life. She has a friend and love for Brick. That just that.

They pulled away from each other and continue to gaze at each other eyes. They don't care about anything. Important is they are here together as happy for their new year.

"Happy New Year, Ella."

"Happy New Year too Brick."

And with that they left the woods hand and hand to go back at the party. They have to figure out how to tell them they are together. But that's not really important right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Here's Brella! I know it's sound like it was a bit of OOC but eh I try. Next will be...secret! I have to choose from the review! Haha! Anyway see you next chaptie bye!<strong>

**-TDIFan1123**


	6. I Wanna Have You Forever

**Hello Everyone! I'm here for Gwent or Gwen and Trent if you don't know that. Haha I doubt you don't know. Everyone like Gwent! And I'm one of the huge fan out there! I'm still sad that they broke up. They are so cute together. So to make you Gwent fans out there happy I let them go back together. See? I think you guys want to get ready your tissues or whatever because this will make you cry in joy. And I'm ready for that. Anyway we are going to use one song today. And while you read this, maybe you should turn on Youtube or something and Play 'I do' by A Rocket To The Moon. Yeah I'm a huge fan of ARTTM. And sad that they broke their band. Excuse me and I will cry at the corner. LOL! Lets go on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the Song because if I do own Total Drama, I will bring back Gwent.**

* * *

><p>Gwen was walking down at the corridor of the music studio of Trent while carrying a paper bag. The guard let her in without a word because they already know Gwen who always visit Trent for Lunch but weird thing that the guards are smiling at her. Well not really weird but she just felt about this being weird.<p>

Gwen and Trent? They been together for four years after Total Drama All Stars. Yeah they got back together. After Gwen was eliminated at All Stars, Trent comfort her about being eliminated, breaking up with Duncan and friendship with Courtney. Gwen realized that her heart start beating again for Trent. And after ending of TDAS, they start dating and their relationship got stronger.

Gwen still don't know how they got together but it doesn't matter because they are happy together without a problem. She solved her friendship with Courtney and befriend Duncan who got back with Courtney and become a total good boy. (It didn't surprise her)

Gwen was also thinking deeply that Trent was acting weird around her lately. He always shuttered when she asked him what's he doing and he will hide what he doing and will go to the bedroom and told her that he will rest. She also notice that Trent always go to work earlier than ever at the music studio. And earlier at the apartment when she actually did wake up she saw Trent leaving and has so many things in his hand. She asked him what's with all the stuff but he ignore her question and left her with a goodbye kiss.

She thought Trent has another girl but she doubt Trent would cheat on her like that. Maybe he just actually had a busy week. Trent been a musician and made so far three album. Two solo and one The Drama Brother songs. He still the vocalist of the band and they haven't broke the band. They already have tours and concert at other town and country. There's no way he's not busy and tired with all this stuff.

Gwen, on the other hand was a famous young artist. She won many awards for having wonderful paintings. She allow someone to put her arts at one famous museum. She did take Art Degree when she was in college who wouldn't be that famous?

She stop in front of the studio door and sigh. She going to be late at the art class. But she need to see if Trent is okay and not harm, if something did happen with Trent she don't know what will she going to do. She open the doot to see the studio being empty. The band was not here. 'Weird. Usually the band was always here when lunch.' Gwen thought. She put down the paper bag at the table and look around.

"Trent? Are you here? I brought you lunch today...So maybe I just put this bag here at the table and leave. I see ya later back at the apartment." Gwen sighed again and open the door to leave but Cody came in like he been running in a marathon and he was in a panic.

"Cody? Where's Trent? What happen to you?" Gwen asked but Cody just grab her hand and pull her outside the studio room where Trent and the band practice and record their songs.

"No time to explain, we got emergency and we need you so much now. Trent need you!" Cody told her as he pull Gwen at one studio room that is really huge but they didn't go inside yet.

After hearing that Trent need her, Her eyes widen at this and look at Cody. What could happen to Trent? She can feel her eyes filling with tears but she take a deep breath to prevent herself from crying. She need to be strong, whatever is it she need to be strong for Trent. And beside it's impossible something happen to Trent that is really bad right?

Cody look at Gwen who look back. One confused (Gwen) and One...grinning? Gwen was confused more than ever because earlier Cody was panicking and look tired but now he was grinning. What the heck?

"Cody, what is happening. I'm getting confused now and then." Gwen told Cody with her arm crossed. Cody smiled more at this, you can see it on his eyes but you can still see that there is a bit sadness. Gwen know Cody still love her but she just can't love him the way she love Trent. Let just say that they went to that kind of situation. (I'm not gonna tell you anything about that. It's a long story XD)

"Hope you be happy when this happen. I'm happy for you and Trent, Gwen. I hope you will never let him go again. You're a lucky girl to have a guy like Trent. I still love you but I'm happy now with Sierra." Cody smiled sincerely as he hug her. Gwen was shock at this because she don't know why Cody was telling her about this. And yeah Cody was now with Sierra, he start loving the purple haired girl so he could move on to Gwen. Gwen didn't let go off the hug but Cody did let go.

"Congrats Gwen...I'm happy, You better pick me as the man. Don't pick Noah even though he is your friend. I might get mad but..." Gwen was about to speak but Cody wasn't done."I can't stay that mad because that was best friend for. You, Me, Noah and Trent are friends. We can't hate each other and won't stay mad so long. Just remember that...I will love you forever even though you and Trent will be the forever."

Cody continue to smile as Gwen feel that her eyes start to water. Why? Cody was like her best friend, her brother and the boy who was there to protect her so much. She didn't know why she didn't fall for a guy like him. He care so much as a best friend like Noah or Dawn to her. (Yes they are all best friends) Cody was there to comfort her whenever she is sad. He might be annoying but he is the only guy who she can tolerate with. Is Cody leaving? Or Cody will just go away from Trent and her? No! That can't happen. What about their friendship rule that they make,'Best Friends won't leave each other. That's a promise okay?'

Cody noticed that Gwen was about to cry, he was glad he hug her again. "Listen, I'm not leaving. Don't be that dramatic. I'm just telling you everything before Trent become yours truly. Congrats again Gwen."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you telling me this?" Gwen asked him.

"Uh, I think I need to go to the bathroom. I badly need it! You know, you should go inside now and find Trent, he's looking for you. I follow soon..." He faked look at his watch then start to run away before Gwen can answer.

Gwen sighed before going inside the room, Cody asked her to go. She find herself at a dark room with no one inside. She only can see balloons and a few spotlights that light up slightly.

"Trent? Trent? Where are you? What's going on? Why is Cody acting like that?"

"Trent, this is not funny. Quit fooling around."

"Actually, _hon_." That voice. It was familiar and she know that it came from her friend, Noah. She turn around to see Noah smirking wide. "This isn't a joke. Anway Gwenneth, Congrats. And FYI, Cody is just like that ever since Total Drama started so don't ask it anyway." Gwen giggled at this before pushing him playfully.

"I'm asking politely so you answer politely, _hon._" Gwen smirked as she emphasized the word hon too. "Two, what's with the congratulation all of sudden? I'm not graduating. Three, Funny you say...Cody really is like that. And four Don't call me Gwenneth. Ever. Got it?"

"Whatever. Anyway I answer you question. We are congratulating you because you deserve to be with the best guy. Check it." Noah smiled at the stage of the studio as music start to play. Gwen look at the stage too making her eyes wide as a saucer.

She saw three figure on the studio moving or in case playing the instruments. She drop the paper bag she been holding. She saw lights turn on to reveal it was Cody, Justin and Harold who are part of the drama brothers. The light open too at the whole studio to see almost everyone from the cast of Total Drama are here smiling.

Where is Trent?

_You get lost on your way back home, just about anywhere._  
><em>You sing off key to the radio, like nobody's there.<em>  
><em>And I love that your Sunday's best is a holey pair of jeans<em>  
><em>And I don't stand a chance when you smile.<em>

_Gwen heard the voice from behind to see Trent holding a guitar playing it. She cover her mouth in shock at this. She don't know why but she has a good feeling about this. Trent was smiling at her widely. She feel her eyes start to water again as she know she can't control this anymore._

_Yeah the longer that we're together,_  
><em>The good keeps on getting better,<em>  
><em>I never thought that I would ever find someone like you.<em>  
><em>Every day you show me I can,<em>  
><em>Just when I think that I can't love you anymore than I do, I do.M<em>

_Could it be that Trent is...Proposing? No, it can't be. She thought Trent won't be proposing not until he earn a lot of money. Gwen tears start to flow down at her cheeks. Trent hold up a rose then give it to her. She grab it from Trent and pull it near her chest as she was smiling with tears still streaming down her cheek._

_You change your hair colour every week, cause you're never quite sure of it._  
><em>And I know when you're mad at me, cause you tell me what I did<em>  
><em>And all I think is beautiful, when I think of you,<em>  
><em>And I still can't believe that you're mine.<em>

_Trent hold Gwen at the hand as he dance her around. She accept it and dance with him and also sing with him. Gwen know that Trent know she really love the songs of A Rocket to the Moon. She appreciate it and can relate to their songs. _

_Yeah the longer that we're together,_  
><em>The good keeps on getting better,<em>  
><em>I never thought that I would ever find someone like you.<em>  
><em>Every day you show me I can,<em>  
><em>Just when I think that I can't love you anymore than I do, I do.<em>

_All I see is beautiful, when I look at you._

_They gazed at each other with smiles on their face. Everyone else was watching this as the other three Drama Brothers continue the song. Gwen is on heaven now as Trent does too._

_Yeah the longer that we're together,_  
><em>The good keeps on getting better,<em>  
><em>I never thought that I would ever find someone like you.<em>  
><em>Every day you show me I can,<em>  
><em>Just when I think that I can't love you anymore than I do<em>  
><em>I can't love you anymore than I do, I do<em>

_Trent pull away from Gwen and kneel down in front of her. She gasped at this with her eyes explaining that she really full of joy. As she didn't expect Trent would do this._

_I do._

Trent ended the song as he look up at Gwen who was now crying in joy. He smiled at this still kneeling down.

"Gwen, I know I say that I won't do this not until I got enough money. But I couldn't even let you go now. I want this relationship to stay forever and strong until the end. You are the only girl who make my heart skip a beat so bad. I can't stand that I'm away from you, I can't stand that we are not together. I can't stand other guys near you. Because I know you are always been mine. So I would asked this." Trent pulled a small blue box from his back pocket.

"Gwen, would you spent your life with me forever?" Gwen helped him stood up and kiss him passionately without even saying a word. Everyone cheered at this,Gwen pull away and smirk with a faint blush on her face.

"What do you think is the answer Trent?" Trent face lit up at this and hug Gwen tigtly spinning her around, Gwen laughed at this as she told Trent to put her down.

"R-really? Y-yes? HAHAHAHA! Yes, She's mine Forever! Whoaa!" Trent cheered at this.

"Trent, put me down! put me down! Haha!" Trent put her down as she hug him tightly.

"So is this why you are acting strange for a week? You are hiding this from me? THAT is sweet of you! I love your surprise! Is that why Cody and Noah congratulating me? Is that why Cody talking about that I should be happy?"

"Pretty much. And I'm glad you love it!" Trent told her which she giggle.

"Of course I would! This is the best day ever! I love you!"

"I love you too!" Gwen give him a kiss again before looking at Noah and Cody who are smirking.

"So who is the best man? Me or Cody?" Naoh asked in a joke kind of way.

"Of course me! I already told Gwen! Me!" Cody yelled while jumping up and down like a little kid.

"No, man! That not fair! You told Gwen! I told you, none of us will request it!" Noah argued while pouting. Gwen laughed at her friends immature attitude.

"Why don't you guys be the best men?" Gwen requested making the two lit up in joy.

"Really?!"

"Totally, guys!" Trent grinned at them giving them high five too.

"Yeah! Whoa!" Cody cheered at this.

"When is the wedding huh?" Noah asked.

"Oh I plan that we have the wedding near April. I still don't know where but that is Gwen decision. Hey, Cody? Could you asked Sierra if she could be the wedding planner?"

"Sure man! I do it for you!"

"Thanks! Now Gwen, would it be cool with you?"

"Of course is it!" Gwen answered back hugging him tightly, gazing at him. This is true fairytale, she can't believe she will have that. Now their story will start new this year. And she was sure they will make it more magical.

That is Love...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Back again! Sorry if this is also OOC. I can't make things better, I just can't but I still try right? So do you like it? I'm sure you do! And please do listen to the music I use here so you could understand it more. Remember the title of the song is I Do by A Rocket to the Moon. I love this couple. I love them to get together again. I miss Gwent so much. Anyway I just want you to know that I may not update so soon as I really have things to do but I will try. Honest! Sorry also if it short-ish. But like I said, I try my best. Have you seen that Cody and Gwen having an interaction? Like Gwody! I know Cody want to be the best man as he will be upset that he didn't become one. And also notice that Noah, Cody and Gwen are best friends? Let just say that they interact much off screen. <strong>

**Could you think of who is next? My hint is about ice skating. That's all, you still can guess though. So continue to read, to review and to be awesome.**

**See ya Next Chaptie!**

**-TDIFan1123**


	7. Author Note

**Hey People! So look I um...Making this Author Note because I can't update a new chapter. Don't worry I will just be gone for 3 days. I'm out for vacation with family and all. But to let you know the drabbles still on and still writing on it. I got so many things to do but I already have the next couple. And I change the clue because the ice skating thingy won't happen for a while because the next couple is Nawn. I know Almost everyone love this fanon couple. Its suppose to be Cameron and Dawn but maybe next chapter or two after Nawn will be updated.**

**And the reason I can't also update because I am lazy and lacking ideas for Nawn. But don't worry I will try and try to think of things. **

**Again sorry if I can't update, I hope you guys understand and have patient. Just continue sending reviews for your own couple you ship. And maybe I can try. Remeber again it can be Canon, Fanon, Yaoi/Yuri. But no Rated M got it? **

**I will appreciate this if you actually continue to Private message me and reviews.**

**Well that's all. Wait for this story to becoke alive again okay? Good. Well see ya!**

**With Love,**

**-TDIFan1123**


	8. The True Meaning of Love

**Hey, Here again! I try to make some of this drabble really quick but eh I try as always and it was hard to think of this story. Okay next will be...Nawn! Yay! I love this fanon so much! I don't know why I like them but it's really cute and they are meant to be. Maybe because they are like the same and Noah really like Dawn's company and Dawn want to be Noah's friend. It's hard to explain! I should have start this earlier but No I have to sleep it. Eh, I'm very tired at school but didn't have a chance to take a nap. Back to Nawn, I suppose to do a Cameron and Dawn or Bridgette and Cody but I really need to put Nawn aside for awhile. Don't worry Cameron and Dawn then Bridgette and Cody will be soon. Just wait, okay?**

**Now then let's have Nawn!**

**Disclaimer: Like I said always, I don't own Total Drama and the characters. If I own the show I probably make Nawn happen.**

* * *

><p>Dawn was walking around the playa on her sleepwear. She always been awake at midnight, she like staring at the sky at night then meditate until she plan to give it a rest. She sometimes go for a walk and pick things that she can sell for charity. She want to have her own peace of quiet and no one will bother her when she was doing something. Everyone was already asleep due to the party they just did tonight and mostly Geoff made it again while Chris was out filming Total Drama Pahkitew Island.<p>

Mostly people don't care if someone still awake or won't sleep because well there is no curfew on Playa Des Losers. They would rather stay at the main lodge or go to the movie room, the game room, gym or they just go straight at their room. But for her, she want to feel the midnight breeze. She continue to walk further at the dock of the playa only to see a shadow sitting there. _Noah. _She can feel her heart beat faster when she realized it was him. He was sitting in Indian seat, looking up at the sky. She figure he must be star gazing.

She leave her slippers at the nearby tree and walked toward the dock. She was studying what on his mind and his aura tonight. It was surprising when she saw love, joy and wonder.

Dawn never know what's really means love, yeah most of them feel it almost every day or even every milliseconds and that's just that. But the most embarrassing part of her mind is she was daydreaming that Noah would think of her as more than friends. She been crushing over him ever since...Well she doesn't even remember when she start to fall for him and she think it was really a fool of her. She could stare at him for long until she was lost to his eyes. Noah might be known as a sarcastic jerk but that's only from his outside personality. No one know that in the inside, he was a fun loving, caring and nice guy. Only Dawn can know. And that just make him unique and special for Dawn.

Still, she can't find out who Noah really love as she saw that he was giving mix signals. Sometimes, they would talk and talk about Literature, nature, hobbies, places, dreams,music and even the other contestants and she know he would like to talk about that. The thing Dawn saw in Noah is he was really a curious guy and how he was really loyal. But also he can still be the cranky person as she sometimes clearly annoy him that also can annoy her. She would find him as a cranmy, witty jerk while Noah found her as a weird, creepy and annoying girl. But that's defends on what position they are on. Noah sees her as a friend, Dawn sees him more than just a friend. She still daydream that one day it will more than that.

Noah never told her how much he think of her. And if she ask he would just smile and always answer,'You are sane and awesome to hang out with, Dawn.' It was frustrating but who she have to kid? He probably want to stay forever alone or something like that. But if he did feel something for someone she will respect his decision and be supportive no matter it will hurt her so much. Beside, being happy for the person you love is still good, right?

She got near and took a deep breath then smile,"Hey Noah."

"Huh?" Noah turned to the person who spoke and only saw Dawn. He gave a soft smile that make Dawn heart skip a beat. "Oh hey Dawn." Dawn swear that she froze at Noah greeting her. But she shook it and smile. she took this as a chance to sit down next to him. And she is sure he doesn't mind.

"So ummm." Where could she start? "Are you star gazing?"

Noah looked at her with a smile and then shook his head,"Not really. I was just thinking about what I read earlier."

"Which is?"

"I don't remember the title but I do know what's the summary and the story." Noah answered Dawn looking back at the sky.

"It was about a religious and nature loving girl, her name was Stacey but for short she want to be call Stace. There she met her best friend cousin who really is a witty guy his named was Lawrence. She never really get her best friend cousin especially on how he easily get annoy with her. Not until they are thrown to a date." He stopped for a while and ask her if she got it. She just nod with a smile.

"For Lawrence, it was an awkward romantic date between them. Because he always push people away due to a secret he kept. But Stacey wait for him because she was also feeling some spark. Then Lawrence was force to join her to a community service despise his asthma. And also helping children. This got their relationship move to the next level."

"They still not sure about their unlikely relationship but they are sure they love each other. Lawrence always there and Stace always care for him. There was one time when Stace and her best friend went to go bought some cake for Lawrence birthday they almost got kidnap by some jerk guys. Lawrence arrive with Stacey cousin and they beat the up despise of Lawrence asthma problem, he manage to save Shay." He sighed at this.

"Months past by and Stace finally confessed her like for Lawrence at the Christmas Party. People teases her about it but gladly it soon fades off not until it was Prom week and the theme is Sadie Hawkins Dance. Girls asks Guys. Stace was afraid that Lawrence wouldn't accept it or even die in embarrass. But her best friend, her cousin and even Lawrence best friend encourage her to do it already before it's too late. When she finally have the courage she heard Lawrence talk friend that he never like her because she is just his cousin's best friend. That hurt Stacey and it feels like she was stab by million of knife. She confront him and left him speechless." He looked down at Dawn with a sad smile.

"What happen then?" Dawn was really interested in the story Noah is telling her.

"She did go to the prom but she also did encounter Lawrence with another girl. They had a talk and Lawrence was about to admit something to her that he can't love her with a reason. But he was cut when Stacey aunt call her that her mother is in the labor. She rushed away leaving Lawrence there. Turns out it was a false alarm but when they went out of the emergency room. Stacey saw her best friend crying she was about to ask why not until she saw a person being carried in a stretcher toward the emergency area. It was Lawrence. She asked her best friend but she didn't get a respond. The next day she went to the hospital to talk to Lawrence. Little didn't she know that she get a shocking and a heartbreaking news." He purposely stop at this sighing again.

"Lawrence was about to tell her at the prom night that he was faking he has asthma. But he has a Tetralogy of Fallot. It's a rare disease, it's complicating. I know but one of it was Ventricular septal defect. Meaning he have holes in his heart. There's a special treatment to it but since Lawrence and his family don't have enough money that time when he was a baby. He didn't have a complete surgery. He triy not to fall for Stacey but he did because she was the reason why he was living." Dawn feel that her heart beating faster at the story. She don't know what is this story but she for once want to read it.

Noah continued to tell the story,"After that Stacey plan to surprise Lawrence with his favorite meal in the whole world. At the same day, it was when Lawrence get an operation where his heart close. But he convince his parents and his cousin to get him out of the hospital. Stacey looked for him everywhere until she saw him at the church. They talk for some more as they told each other about how he was lucky to be in the position he is now. And Stace was the greatest thing that happen to his life. They talked more about different stuff about finding his best friend who retrieve Stacey phone. After that Lawrence rest against Stacey but little did shock Stacey that this was the last time she would be with Lawrence because Lawrence already pass away." Dawn gasped at this horrified.

"That's terrible!"

"Yeah...Stace told him that he promise he wouldn't leave her but he did. And Stacey added he didn't even give her a chance to tell him that she love him so much. What can we say, promise are meant to be broken but Stace always remember that even if Lawrence pass away already. He always reside on her heart. It was a sad story I know but it was good." Noah ended the story looking at Dawn who wiper her eyes due to the story.

"Noah...That's a good story. I didn't know you would read some thing like that." Dawn told him looking down at the water. She try not to sound offensive toward the statement.

"Eh, a narcissistic guy can still read those cheesy novel you know?" Dawn nodded holding Noah by the arm, trying to calm him down.

"Hey nothing wrong with you being a narcissistic guy and reading a storu like that. Beside that's what I like about yyour personality Noah."

Noah smiled at this,"Thanks."

Long Silence.

"Noah? Can I ask something?"

Instead of giving a sarcastic respond, he nod,"Sure you can. I'm open for answering question."

"I was wondering you really look happy, I mean how can you be happy and all cheery when the story you just read was all sad."

"Because Dawn...I found out that whatever problem happen between your relationship, you can still find a way to make it happen. Love really is a wonderful thing huh? Even though it's hard, love have ways to happen. If both of you help each other through it, you can find happy ending. Just like Stacey and Lawrence. Even if Lawrence disease is on the way of their relationship. They made everything seems like a happy ending. Lawrence teaches Stacey that you can't find light if you haven't experience darkness." Noah smiled at her while rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry for being cheesy."

"It's fine. Nothing wrong with it anyway. It was really true. You can't find light without darkness. It was a great thought Noah."

"I know. And I know you will get it that easy. You're smart Dawn, anyone could tell that especially me."

The compliment make Dawn smile and blood rising from her cheek. She never heard of Noah complimenting her that much.

"Anyway..." Noah paused for a while looking up again at the sky."If you are on the position of Stacey and I'm on the position of Terence what would you think or feel?"

"For me?" Dawn raised an eyebrow before answering,"I probably feel very hurt because if you are on that position. It was like losing also my life. And if I did feel something like Stacey feel, I regret not telling you what really I was feeling. But maybe I should also accept it because I know that you will never forget me even though if you're on the other side of life. And beside like you said Lawrence always reside on Stacey heart." She swear that Noah ogling her as he smile at her.

"Cool. For me? It might sound selfish or whatever but sure I will hide that. Because I don't want to hurt the person I love. It's not my fault that I have that kind of disease because it happen. It was given to us. But that only make us want to fight back. Put myself to that position but in a different situation. I might hide it because I know I'm selfish we can't change our attitude. And all of the people around have different kind of pride and selfishness. Anyway, we are going out of topic. I just want to say that I want to hide that secret because if the person I love will know and they are hurt, it will also hurt me. And I don't want to hurt you." That make Dawn froze on her place. She don't know what reay got her attention the conversation or the one who is telling the conversation.

Suddenly Noah chuckled,"Just kidding. You're face is priceless." Dawn smile drop and push Noah playfully.

"That's not funny."

"I know, sorry." Noah turned to look at Dawn with a boyish smile that probably can make Dawn faint any second. His eyes was sparkling due to the moonlight. To Noah, Dawn is like a snow in the night. She couldn't help but smile back with a tint of a blush. She would asked herself why she is making a fool of herself.

"It's fine." She need to control herself or else she will lose it. But her blush wasn't hiding anything now.

Noah put a hand on her cheek with a soft smile, he was acting like he was different. She can't even move due to his touch. Why is he even doing this to her?

"A beautiful lady like you does deserve the perfect guy." He smoothly said to her.

Her face probably now cover with red blush due to the statement. How can she respond to this?

"I'm just a simple girl, not anything special..." she mumbled but Noah heard her clearly.

"No. You're special in your on way. You are beautiful and you are smart." Noah moved closer to her exactly she turn back to Noah. Her eyes close with a gasp as Noah lips met her.

She feel that Noah smiling through this. She couldn't find herself to push him away from her because that is just rude to push people. It was nice and she don't want to end it anymore. He just pressed his lips on her lips nothing more. He didn't use tongue as he let it happen.

Noah have been in love with Dawn ever since she set foot on the Playa when she got eliminated at Season 4. As much it takes him to realize his true feelings for her. She was just perfect, he can't even describe how he fall for her. Eh that's not even important as he was here with the girl of his dream kissing under the stars. Her beauty is different from thde other girls as she was simple. She never care what people think of her, she was brave on her own way. She was real and she was kind.

He pulled away from her and give a warmth smile. Dawn was still shock at this but she hug Noah tightly happy that it was really true. He love her more than a friend or a sister. And that just that. She must be the happiest girl in the world right now. She listen to his heartbeat which rhymes to her own heart.

Noah stared back at her holding both of her hand. They smile at each other starting a new whole level. Instead of being friends...They become a couple.

At first, Dawn didn't know what really the real meaning of love but now she realize what is it. Everyone has their own meaning of it. Some of them might think love is blind or love is worth fighting for. But for her Noah is the meaning of love for her.

And like I said, that just that. Love is difficult to describe.

Noah give her a soft kiss at the forehead before pulling her to a tight hug. He was probably be the most luckiest guy to have Dawn. And he was glad that he got in a crazy reality show that only revolve around different type of teens. He finally found his own meaning of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Here you are Nawn fans! A Nawn drabble! I was proud I finally did one and finish it!<strong>

**I'm sorry for making this super Cliche! I didn't know how to write them even though I love this couple! And I'm sorry for making you guys wait long! I am disappointed to myself for not updating but don't worry I'm back! **

**Oh about the story I just put in the drabble? Is it awesome?**

**Anyway again, sorry for the long wait! I'm super lazy. My apologize. And sorry if there's an error in the grammar. I was making this quick because I want to write another chapter very fast.**

**Continue to review, readers I will appreciate it. Constructive Criticism is welcome as always.**

**Well readers, see ya next chapter!**

**-TotalDramaFan1123**


	9. Advice to Love

**Hey Hey Hey! I'm back for another Couples Drabbles! I know it's great to be back! Anyway I hope you all appreciate the last chapter which is Nawn. I know it was a complete cliche and cheesy. I don't even know what I'm writing that time. But hey, I try my best that time right?**

**Anyway the next couple will be...**

***Dramatic Music***

**Will be Codette! Can you believe?! I writing my first drabble about them! If you don't know what Codette is...I'd be glad to tell you it's about Cody and Bridgette. I appreciate this two as friends only but I will try. **

**You see this take place at the Aftermath show of TDA. The Aftermath 2? Yeah I think that one. When Bridgette pulls Geoff at the ear? That's right! After the talk something happen that makes Bridgette upset and only can a certain geek help her. What would happen? Find out after you read this.**

* * *

><p>Cody sighed after it seems like forever, the second aftermath ended. It didn't end good as Courtney hold a strong grudge at Gwen who she thought will fall for Duncan. Geoff still being a jerk and psychotic fame addict. Bridgette have to talk to him about his new attitude toward everyone else. He couldn't stand the studio seeing all his friends fighting or even he couldn't stand seeing his long time crush, Gwen getting a lot of hatred toward the fans and fellow contestants. And even her former boyfriend Trent can't even defend her. Leaving her upset and down.<p>

Cody walked away to go to the backstage like the rest of them. He has Eva and Noah beside him after all. Well the two of them were only there because they were looking for Izzy. But hey since he was close friend to Noah and maybe to Eva also, they start a conversation about Izzy telling that she got abducted by Aliens from Mars and about the aliens sending her to Mars and she saw chocolate castle. (You know how weird and crazy Izzy can be.) He just laughed at this and told them it's Izzy there's nothing new with the red head.

"What can we say it's how Normal Izzy can be." Cody shrugged with a smile as Noah and Eva rolled their eyes.

"Normal? She want me and Eva to join her to get everyone's personal stuff. And she pull us to a toxic factory saying she saw Justin Bieber and want to throw him to the toxic dump." Noah scowled atthis remembering that event."But surprise surprise...There's no Justin Bieber there. And guess what? We got caught and was almost got send to the jail. Do you know how that girl can get mine and Eva life in trouble?"

"Don't be a sour candy Noah...That's Izzy. You can't change her." Cody told him putting his hand on the Know It All shoulder.

"You can't change her." Eva mocked Cody then turn back to being serious."We already heard that multiple times! You're not the only person who told us that. And beside if we got a normal Izzy this means chaos. Normal Izzy can be weird than Crazy Izzy. All hell break lose when that happen."

"Fair point. Maybe if we have Izzy as a normal person and the rest of us are crazy? The planet probably end." Cody admitted with a smirk.

"If that happen...I will probably commit suicide." Noah sighed shaking his head. Suddenly the three of them heard screaming and running. They looked behind only to make their eyes widen.

There is Izzy on top of Tyler's shoulder who got his arms up in the air and eyes close Due to Izzy covering it. She was holding a fake sword on her other hand laughing like a crazy maniac. (Like I said you know how weird and crazy Izzy can be) Ezekiel was chasing them both behind the homeschool was Katie and Sadie with DJ. Their hairs and clothes are a mess with few bruises. Ezekiel was shouting at Izzy to stop but the crazy girl won't listen to him. Tyler was screaming also for help in a high pitched voice. Courtney was at the other side of the back stage screaming for Izzy to stop also.

"Izzy would you stop eh?! Stop eh!" Ezekiel shouted continue to chase the girl even though he is tired.

"Izzy! You crazy little girl! Stop trying to create a chaos!" Courtney also shouted.

"Ahhhhh! I want my momma!" DJ cried out covering his face.

"Katie hold me! Ahhhh!" Sadie.

"Sadie you hold me!" Katie.

"AHHHHH! Get off me! Ahhh!" Tyler screamed again in a high pitched voice.

"Hahaha! I'm not Izzy! I'm Esquire! And I'm going to bring you to my underground lair! And I will make you suffer! Bwuahahaha!" Izzy...I mean Esquire laughed maniacally. Tyler then suddenly bumped into the wall landing toward Courtney making also Ezekiel, DJ, Katie and Sadie falling down at the pile of teens. Eva, Noah and Cody cringe at this.

Eva and Noah sighed at this and look back at Cody who shook his head. "I know this would happen again." Noah face palmed then nod at Eva who nod back.

"I think we need to solve this problem fair and square. So see ya around Cody!" Eva waved at Cody who just smile.

"See ya! Oh and you too Noah!"

"Yeah...See ya."

Now that his friend and Eva just left, The Tech Geek once again was alone. No one to talk to. Trent was nowhere to be seen as so as Gwen. But he didn't bother to look for them because he knew they wouldn't talk to him too. So he just walked away from the disaster he saw before him and went to the hallway toward the room they are staying in.

He need to think after all without no one to bother. He was about to tell his problem to his friend Noah and Eva about this but they left to solve a problem. He just continue to walked down the hallway thinking about everything that have happen.

_Duncan didn't voted me off!_

That's Gwen voice, why the heck would the goth girl voice be in his head when she wasn't his problem. Oh yeah, he remember that it was his crush after all. It was painful to see that Trent got hurt by Gwen due to her relationship with Duncan. And possible also Gwen because she just lose the chance of the million, a boyfriend, and lot of friends and fans who support her.

It hurt to see that Gwen was chasing over two hot guy instead of himself. He still better than Trent and Duncan combined. Let just say it start after TDI special episode ended. He talked to Gwen after that confessing his feelings for her. He even ask help from his friends! But guess again? He got rejected and didn't get Gwen. She said something like this:

_'Cody I just think of you as a brother. You're a great guy deep down but I just can't date you. I have Trent, you still can find someone who is special and right for you.'_

It's still a nightmare for him when he remember how Gwen actually rejected him. Gladly before he could die due to heartbreak, His best friends are there for him. He shook his head at this and told himself not to think of this anymore because it's not even his problem. The past is the past he can't go back there again.

He was about to enter his own room when he heard someone...Crying? Weird. Who could that be? That's impossible Gwen. Or Courtney. Due to being curious, he went to the crying sound only to make him notice that it's from Bridgette room. Strange. Why would Bridgette cry? Did someone hurt her or something happen? He sigh and knock at the door. He wait for a few second until he heard Bridgette quivering voice.

"Go away Geoff! It's over! You made a wrong move! This is the last straw." Geoff? Does Bridgette think of him as Geoff? And what could be the possible of they are over? Well, Bridgette did say that they need to talk. And it also can led them to broke up. Nah, why he need to think about that? And beside he shouldn't jump into conclusion yet because he haven't hear what's the surfer girl problem. So he clear his throat and speak.

"Bridgette...It's me. Cody."

Long Silence.

"Oh."

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think you want to see what I look right now Cody."

"Bridgette...Look I don't care if you are crying or look horrible due to it. I just want to help you solve what you problem is. Beside I'm your friend." Long silence again. Bridgette didn't say a word that make Cody sigh and turn around.

"I guess I shouldn't get on to people lives like that again. Sorry for asking and offering help. Maybe it was rude of me to get into people personal problem like that. I better go to my room now. I'll see ya around Bridge." He only walked two steps toward his room when all of sudden the door open from Bridgette.

"Cody...It's fine, it's not your fault after all. Please come in." Cody looked back at Bridgette with a smile only it fade when he saw Bridgette. Her hair was put down and was messy. Her eyes are red and puffy like she been crying. Her lips are quivering like she going to cry again.

He didn't say a word but he did nod as a thanks. He went inside of her room to see it was really neat and painted light blue with a single bed that is white and light blue color. She has a shelf with books on top of it and some souvenirs from beach or something like that. What can he say? Bridgette is a very organized gal. He sat down at the bed and soon was followed by Bridgette who wipe her eyes.

Long Silence.

"So? You want to talk about it? What happen?" He asked Bridgette who just stay quiet but she burst into tears again hugging Cody in the process. Cody just rubbed the back of Bridgette.

"Cody I'm sorry...I shouldn't be crying like this especially in front of you. It just that...I broke up with Geoff and it hurt so bad." So it's true she broke up with him. But why? She love him more than anything in the world. And Geoff won't live without her.

"You want to tell me about this? I mean how it happen...Maybe I can advice you on this. I'm your friend anyway."

"Well...You know how Geoff acted toward everyone else especially to my friends including Gwen and Trent. And almost kill DJ and Gwen with the Truth or Anvil! I don't want to break up with him but he is acting like a jerk. He isn't the Geoff I used to love and care about. He change. Fame is more important to him that me and friends! Remember when we close The Aftermath today? When I pull him to the ear so we can talk?" The tech geek just nod still remembering that. How could he forgot even Geoff was being a big jerk toward them saying that they don't have a chance because they didn't even got into season 2.

"I remember that. He was a jerk to us too, off screen of the aftermath."

"I'm sorry for how he act toward you guys especially to you and your friends Cody. I mean you are friends with Gwen and Trent after all. And how he just rub it off on you guys that he made it to Season two while the rest of you guys didn't even. He doesn't deserve to make it to season two. Beside he along with me got eliminated first." Bridgette apologized to Cody but he just shook his head.

"No you didn't need to, Bridge. He supposed to be the one apologizing to me, to everyone else, and to you. He should realized that fame doesn't always give happiness to us. Friends and love ones are the one can make us happy. Nobody else can. He should also realize that you are a great person and he need to see that. You are a tough gal I know that. Everyone else know that." Cody took a deep breath before continue to talk.

"You know Bridge I just have to say is that whatever happen, Geoff shouldn't take everything so literally. Like for example you say you guys are over and he will technically vanish and take the break up so hard. I know that you are only angry toward him but I'm sure you didn't mean saying that. Everyone make mistake on what we are saying. Maybe next time think not only once or twice but many times before the regretting words come out to our mouth and hurt the person we always love in the process. Bridgette, you should apologize to Geoff. You love him and he love you more than anything in the world and he wouldn't live without you. Explain everything to him. Hear him out. Don't jump into conclusions. I don't know why I said don't jump into conclusion that fast but seriously it will help you near the future if there's a problem in your relationship again." Cody ended his long and beautiful speech as Bridgette just gaze at him with shock expression.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if there is! I shouldn't be getting into other people's relationship and-" he suddenly feel Bridgette body against his. She was hugging him tightly.

"Cody! That just amazing! I never know you are great at giving advice despise you are a single man. You didn't say anything bad or horrible everything is just right! Ypu are right I should have just listen to Geoff and understand him. I guess I didn't give him a chance."

Cody smiled nervously showing his gap. He then rubbed the back of his head after Bridgette broke the hug. "Hehe No problem Bridge anything for a friend."

"Thank you, Cody. You're the best. I wonder why I didn't hang out with you a lot at the playa when you are a such a cute tech geek and fun to have with."

Cody can't help blushes at this. He have to admit he do have a crush on the surfer chick especially when they are at the playa. He didn't know why but Bridgette is different from Gwen. She was nice and friendly to everyone else even Courtney (Well maybe because they are best friends) Despise Gwen being rude and mean to other people, both her and Bridgette have similar interest and attitude. Calm, sensible and independent and smart. But the thing is, Bridgette was more helpful and kind than Gwen. Bridgette always keep everything so natural and very simple. She was beautiful on her own wait to be honest. She never really care what other people think of her. She didn't mind other pwople seeing her hanging out most with guy friends instead of girls.

There's a time where Bridgette and him hang at the playa. It was the time after Bridgette got eliminated at TDI and she smell like skunk due to an accident while having a challenge. Cody was the only one who actually greet her even though she smell bad. He help with her stuff and lead her to her own room in the playa. He offer her to give her extra shampoo and body wash to get rid of the skunk smell. After that she thank and start to hang out with each other. Butit was cut when Courtney start to talk to her along with the other girls in the playa.

He smiled at the space not until Bridgette snap him to go back to reality."Cody you still there?"

"Ye-yeah! I'm still here don't worry! Anyway so...are you planning to forgive Geoff for what he did?"

Bridgette sighed,"I am but I'm afraid that he will just ignore me and won't forgive me."

"Bridgette, don't let fear get into you first. Let confidence get into you first. It won't fix anything when you get afraid. I just want you to know that Geoff will forgive you no matter what."

No matter how it hurt Cody that Bridgette was with Geoff. He still want to maje Bridgette happy with her boyfriend. And sewing Bridgette happy will make him happy too. It might look like he is a desperate idiot looking for a girlfriend but that just how he want to happen.

"Oh wow...I didn't know you are great advicer, Codester. But thanks again anyway. You are a great guy and someone really deserve you. Someday you will find the right girl." She stood up and give him another hug. This only make Cody blushes more Than ever.

"Anytime Bridge anytime. So hey are you going to look for Geoffy boy?"

"Yeah I will. Now if you excuse I will find my man." Cody laughed at this as both of them went outside Bridgette room. The two look at each other first before looking away blushing slightly for the tech geek while for the surfer smiling awkwardly. They stay like that for a while before Bridgette talk again.

"Oh hey Cody before I leave. I just want you to have this." Bridgette kissed him at the cheek before leaving. "Goodbye Cody. See ya around." And with that Cody was left along with still flushing face and holding the cheek with Bridgette kiss mark.

He then realized something and smile at this to himself,"Totally worth it."

Sooner or later he will finally have the chance to talk to his crush more often. Later he will probably cheer so loudly for scoring one point to get his crush attention.

It was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. Done I finally did it. Sorry for making Cody andBridgette a little OOC. But I did made it sweet and cute. I know they won't get together but at least Cody score a kiss from Bridgette even though it's only at the cheek. And did you notice how crazy Izzy can be? Hope you like it!<strong>

-TDIFan1123


End file.
